The Hunter-Artemis Dispute
by VioletFlash011
Summary: OC. A new Half-Ghost is in town. A new student is enrolled into Casper High. No one except for her idiot Ghost-Father knows they're one in the same. OC/Danny, Sam/Danny, Tucker/Jazz. Placed directly before the episode with Ember.


New story! I'm busy! Seriously, look at the My Stories list. It's insane. But, whatever. Here's Hunter Annie Atwood!

* * *

Chapter One

"Dude," Tucker began, at the lunch table with Danny and Sam. "I heard there's a new student! His name is _Hunter_."

"He'll probably become one of the jocks, like every other new-kid." Danny commented.

"Yeah, he'll probably be all like, 'Hey guys! I'm a guy! And a jock!'" Sam mocked. They all laughed, until they were interrupted by a voice.

"Um, correction. I'm a girl."

Hunter was, um, well, interesting. She stood above the table timidly. Her pigtails hung low behind her neck. She also wore a light purple tank-top, with a grey leather jacket. Her denim shorts stopped mid-thigh. And her black flats looked very worn. Her face was free of makeup, but with freckles on her cheeks. Which matched her strawberry-blonde hair perfectly.

"Um, hi. I'm Hunter. Hunter Atwood." She said, holding her arm. The trio in front of her looked shocked. Then, they started spewing apologies.

"We're so-" Danny started.

"So-" Tucker continued.

"Sorry. We didn't mean to offend you." Sam confessed, sheepishly. Hunter continued her grey-eyed stare until she started laughing.

"Hee-hee! You guys are so cute! It's okay, I get it. Can I sit down?" She asked, so fast it made the trio confused. Eventually, they got it, and they shrugged. Except for Tucker, who nodded. Very cheerfully. Hunter sat by Sam.

"Hey, Hunter? You seem like a nice girl, 'kay? Stay away from the wolves." She said, pointing at Tucker, who was still nodding at the new girl.

"Okay." She laughed. "Oh, are you… Um, Danny Fenton?" Danny looked shocked.

"Yeah... How do you know?"

"I know all about you! I've been reading about your family for years." She smiled.

"Oh no." Danny replied, with Sam and Tucker laughing feverishly. Hunter started laughing, too.

"Hee-hee. It's okay. I think your parent's work is very interesting. My mom is a boring doctor, so hearing about those adventures is funny."

Just then, Danny's ghost sense activated. Hunter acted a little, weirder than she usually is. She ran off behind the trash can. The trio didn't notice the girl was gone, because they were too busy with the ghost.

"Going ghost!" He shouted, and hid behind the lunch counter. Suddenly Danny Phantom appeared to fight off the ghost. He flew to the green-colored spirit, until someone came in front of him.

"Go back to where you came from, ghosty!" The figure said in a high-pitched voice. She turned her head to wink at Danny before she locked the other ghost up in Anti-Spirit Chains™. Both the half-ghosts stopped flying, and Danny took a look at the vigilante.

It was a girl, with a smirk painted on her face. Her purple eyes glowed against her silver hair. The girl also had freckles sprinkled on her face, and her hairstyle was a simple braid. Her outfit was simple. It was a violet halter-top connected to an also violet tutu. She had silver leggings, gloves, and combat-boots. The design on the halter-top was a crescent-moon.

The students at Casper High gasped and oohed at the new half-ghost.

"Everyone! Look at me! Artemis! Your new savior!" She cheered, as the audience cheered with her. Everyone except for Jazz, Danny, Sam, and Tucker. They rolled their eyes at the new ghost.

"Hey, where's Hunter?" Sam asked, finally noticing that she was gone.

"We already scared her off! Of course!" Danny yelled. Just then, Hunter came back to the table.

"Hey guys! Jasmine Fenton, good to meet you. What's up?" She smiled, holding her hand out for Jazz to shake. She did.

"Hunter, where did you go? You missed a ghost fight!" Tucker asked, grinning.

"Oh, I did? That's upsetting. I'm just not so good with ghosts. I'm kind've scared of them."

"Danny, you okay?" Sam questioned, as he looked sad and not-so-mellow.

"Yeah, Danny you've been looking upset ever since the fight." Jazz added.

"He saw the fight?" Hunter said, cluelessly.

"Um, y-yeah." Danny replied. They all awkwardly chuckled. Sam looked at Hunter and saw a weird gleam in her eye.

* * *

"I don't trust Hunter." Sam said to the phone. "There's something weird about her. She's hiding something."

"You're just jealous!" Tucker accused. "'Cause Danny likes her."

"I don't _like_ Hunter. Well, I do, but-" Danny frazzled.

"Shut up, Lover Boy." Sam and Tucker both said.

"Ghost-Boy." Danny corrected. Tucker and Sam rolled their eyes.

* * *

"Mom, it was fine. Stop asking about my first day!" Hunter angrily shouted, as she ran to her secret stairway. She sprinted down the stairs, two at a time, until she reached her secret hideout. The hideout included a ghost-portal, several ghost-fighting tools, a bunch of computers, and a small, industrial scooter for maneuvering around in the Ghost-Zone. Hunter transformed into Artemis.

"Ugh. Now Danny thinks Artemis is some total jerk! I hate my dad." She fumed.

"Sugar, that's not nice to say to your father. My, my you're such a bother." A random ghost said from the portal.

"Stop rhyming! It's so annoying!" Artemis yelled.

"I'm working on a new book," The Ghost-Writer jumped out of the portal. "I'm always working on another one, Sugar."

"Stop calling me that. And you made me be mean to Danny. I like him. Stop making me be mean!" She screamed in her father's face, making him be pushed back into the Ghost-Zone. Then, she walked over to her computer where an article about the Fentons was open.

"I'm sorry, Danny." She whispered.

* * *

Hope you liked this huge first chapter! I'll draw Hunter, and post her pic on my bio, or something. Review!


End file.
